


Bitch Control Vol. 2

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Bitch Control [2]
Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Lucy Pinder - Fandom, glamour models
Genre: Big black cock, Breast Fucking, Busty, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty fuck, big tits, interracial, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: British glamour model Lucy Pinder checks in to the Tight 'N Fit gym. She quickly learns her place while Joe invites another trainer for a session with her.





	Bitch Control Vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
The work day went by through the blazing heat on the west coast of a typical Monday. A little bit of rain felt like a blessing, but there was sense in asking for a true cold front to blow over. It was just wishful thinking of part of anyone inside the city. Joe found himself back at the gym, pulling the chain to his ceiling fan in his office. He had just returned to the office after a walk around the block, sweating from the heat. For the past two weeks, he found himself bored from the job as he had no real client since the last one had left the gym. Today he would be interviewing a potential new client. All he knew was the name 'Lucy Pinder' was somewhat recognizable to his mind. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he figured soon enough he would discover that reason. A scheduled appointment was on the bill for today after she filed in a registration at the gym a few days ago.  
  
Just a month ago, Joe had landed a dream opportunity with a famous client. A buxom super model signed a contract and he became her trainer. He worked alongside Kate Upton for five total weeks, a time well spent as she prepared for a big modelling shoot in France. Despite having her phone number, Joe didn't spend a lot of time communicating with Kate since she had left. He texted every now and then but it was rare of her to respond. He figured she must have been busy, but that didn't matter. He had a job to tend to and until yesterday, his presence within his own private gym remained lonely.   
  
"Anybody home in there, Joe?"   
  
A talk- back box buzzed on his desk before coming through in loud volumes. The voice on the other end was Cindy down in the hall behind the desk. He held in the button while leaning over to reply through the short microphone.   
  
"Yeah, what's up Cindy?"   
  
"You've got a visitor waiting for you outside."   
  
"Oh yeah? Is it Miss. Pinder?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Send her up, I'm ready."   
  
From the hall, the woman on the other side of the desk simply smiled back at the receptionist. Cindy glanced back up and spoke.   
  
"Mr. Murdock will see you now. His office is down the hall, you'll know it from the sign on the door."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Just invite yourself in, he's waiting on you."  
  
Lucy smiled back at the receptionist before she began to walk down the hall. Her high heels clicking and clacking over the floor loudly. She wore a white and black striped shirt, hugging over her entire chest while she had a pair of blue jeans on from her bottoms. Her long brown hair hung from her head, softly moving as she made her way into the hall and turned to read the signs on the doors. There was only two offices, she quickly walked towards the one that said 'Murdock'. Reaching for the door knob, Lucy opened it and stepped into the room. The man sat behind his desk wearing a white muscle shirt. He watched her walk in and smile at him.   
  
"Hi there!"   
  
She spoke to him in a strong British accent. Joe nodded at her and reached out to offer his hand. As Lucy extended her arm out, he replied.   
  
"You must be Miss. Pinder, how are you doing today?"   
  
"I'm doing just fine, how about yourself?"   
  
He chuckled a laugh before grinning back to her while she moved to sit in the chair facing him.   
  
"That's one gorgeous accent you've got. Where are you from Lucy?"   
  
"Winchester, England! I just moved out here to L.A. a few months ago."  
  
"I'm sorry, you probably get asked that all the time."  
  
"Oh, no! It's fine!"  
  
With a final laugh, he looked back down at the desk and over her resume sheet. Lucy crossed her legs while sitting in the chair directly across from him. Joe read over the paper while speaking to her.   
  
"So, you're looking for a personal trainer I see."  
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"Would you mind telling me how you discovered Tight 'N Fit? I'm just curious since you left that blank on the resume."   
  
"I saw an ad in the local newspaper."   
  
Joe looked back at her and smiled.   
  
"Oh really? I didn't think anyone read the papers these days."   
  
"Yes, really! I still like to look at it every now and then. Reminds me of living back home."   
  
"Let's go over a few things first about the gym. You'll be offered a contract part time. You can set however long you want to stay. It can be just a week, a month, maybe two months, whenever. Upstairs in this place are private gyms. I have my own. If I become your trainer, it will be just the two of us working together in privacy. You get to choose your exercise routines, the stuff you like to do, the whole works."   
  
"I like the sound of this."   
  
His eyes looked back at her and smiled, just before he finished speaking.   
  
"This is all if you can afford the payments. Here is your contract, Miss. Pinder."   
  
She took a hold of the paper in her hand and then slowly read it all out. While Lucy's eyes wandered over the sentences and paragraphs structuring the contract, Joe just sat back with his hands leaned up over his desk. He cupped his face within his hands, watching her read it out. Lucy looked over the payments, everything ranged for a few grand costing a week and then adding up on the chart. Finally after a minute, she spoke up.   
  
"Alright, this looks fine. I can afford it, that won't be a problem at all."   
  
"How long do you want to train here, Miss. Pinder?"   
  
Biting her lower lip, Lucy looked back at him while setting the paper back on the desk.   
  
"How about...three weeks? I think that will be enough."   
  
"Alright, three weeks it is."   
  
After replying, he reached over to grab a pen and handed it over to her. Lucy simply smiled as she clicked the pen and then signed her name over the dotted line. After she was done, she smiled back at him while setting the pen over his desk.   
  
"I'll call the bank after I leave and get the payments arranged."  
  
"Alright, that's not a problem. Welcome to Tight 'N Fit, Miss. Pinder. Mind if I call you Lucy?"   
  
He reached his hand out for hers to shake. She grinned, as she shook his hand for the second time today.   
  
"No I don't mind at all. What do I get to call you?"  
  
Sitting back in the chair, he looked up into her eyes before answering.   
  
"Joe will be just fine. When do you want to begin with your work sessions?"   
  
"Tomorrow would be perfect, Joe. I can swing in by eleven o' clock, how is that?"   
  
"That's a good time, Lucy. The gym opens at ten, so you'll be getting here before any busy hours. I'll be looking forward to this tomorrow. Here's the key to my gym in case you get there before me, just take the elevator up."   
  
He handed her the key to his gym, watching as she picked it up in her hands before replying.  
  
"As will I. Would you like for me to shut the door on the way out?"   
  
"Yes, please. Thank you Lucy, see you tomorrow."  
  
She grinned, winking at him before she raised her body out of the chair and began to walk out. Joe sat back, listening to her high heels click and clack. It was rare that anyone walked in here within a pair of heels, a clear hint that she was a different type of woman from what he was used to working with. Apart from having a beautiful face and a lovely accent, there had to more to her. Something about her name was still recognizable in his conscious mind, but he didn't think about it while he heard the door shut behind him. It was funny that she asked him if he wanted it shut, that was something that only the assistants around the office would speak back. Joe figured he might as well be prepared to be at the gym before her arrival tomorrow afternoon.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Lights beamed through the large glass windows overlooking the private gym under Joe's name. He arrived early, determined to prove to Lucy that he was no lazy man of a trainer. Long before she arrived, he prepared the gym for her. The first thing he did was go into the little room and put her name on the locker. 'Pinder' it read, while it felt like not that long ago the name 'Upton' was on that same metal box. He then fixed up the gym room, making sure everything was well placed and not needlessly out in the open. Joe was still unsure just how Lucy wanted to work out, but he would find out in the next few hours, he guessed in his mind. After he was finished, he walked back over to his little corner in the room with his white chair and sat relaxing while he awaited her arrival.   
  
Lucy was true to her spoken word, arriving a few minutes after eleven struck on the clock. Joe heard the door open from a distance and the light shining in front the hallway. She came in, wearing a black tank top and a pair of purple yoga pants with empty hands. Joe rose from his chair to walk over and greet her, all smiles. Lucy didn't notice him at first while her eyes looked over the large room. By the time he approached her, she finally caught the figure of his body and smiled. She spoke in her thick accent.   
  
"Good afternoon, Joe! Glad to see you!"   
  
"Likewise, Lucy. So, you didn't bring anything with you?"   
  
She looked back at him a bit dumbfounded before shaking her head.   
  
"No, should I have?"   
  
"I don't suppose. But if you did want to bring any accessories or clothes, I've got you a locker in the room."   
  
"Oh, that's nice."   
  
"Come on, Lucy. Let me show you around my gym."   
  
Walking together, Joe stepped around the room. The first place he showed her was the door leading to the inner- hallway with white painted walls and marble floor. Inside, he showed her to the locker. Lucy smiled big when she noticed her name on the locker.   
  
"That was nice of you, you didn't have to do that."   
  
"Oh that's nothing, Lucy. Just a small gesture of kindness. Down the hall there, you can see the showers. If you're ever sweating bad enough you need to wash off, feel free to use it."   
  
She turned, walking to stick her head through the hall. Lucy was immediately surprised at how large the room was with the showers. It was quite possibly the most immense shower she ever seen before. Large enough to fit at least a dozen of people by her own guess. Joe walked back out of the hall and Lucy followed behind him. This time, he led her around the gym. Her eyes looked over at the racks of equipment and stationed utility. Once in the middle of the room, Joe turned around to face her and smiled.   
  
"Welcome to my little inner- world, Lucy. Now, we need to decide on just how you wanna work out and what you're into."   
  
"Right, well to be honest...I'm not really a mad person when it comes to working out. I guess I am more casual with it."   
  
Joe nodded his head to her.   
  
"Very well, I understand. Are you expecting me to work you into exhaustion with something you don't want to do?"   
  
He raised his eyebrows and smirked, hoping she would realize the joke. Lucy shook her head and laughed.   
  
"Oh no, it's just I don't know how to explain myself. I mostly do basic work outs and stuff I find to be fun."   
  
"That's my job, Lucy. To make working out fun for you. By basics, do you mean push ups, sit ups, and maybe also jumping jacks?"   
  
She nodded her head, smiling.   
  
"Yes! I love to do jumping jacks. I usually can go up to fifty in counting, then I do push ups."   
  
"How about we start a work out session arranging them? What about push ups and sit ups first and then jumping jacks?"   
  
Once again, she nodded with approval to him.   
  
"I like the sound of that. Are you gonna be doing them with me?"   
  
Joe nodded, patting her on the shoulder with a big smirk on his face.   
  
"Why not? I'm your trainer after all. it would only be fair if I did."   
  
"Alright, how about we get started with those push ups then, Joe?"   
  
"Fine by me, let's go Lucy!"   
  
Together, they lowered themselves down on the floor. Lucy followed his move, lowering her hands and knees down to the mat on the floor. One by one, they situated themselves before commencing with the push ups. Joe was determined to allow Lucy to work with whatever pace she wanted to. The push ups began and then he counted aloud as she would do one and then he would follow right behind her. Several minutes passed until Lucy became tired, counting up to forty before she was done. She rolled over on the floor until Joe offered his hand to help her up. Next was time for jumping jacks. Lucy told him she wanted to do fifty, and he was determined to follow her request through.   
  
Lucy faced Joe as their bodies were just a few feet apart from one another when they began. When she jumped up from her feet, her huge breasts began to bounce in front of his face. Like before, she jumped first and then he followed behind her. One another the other, the sound of their hands clapping together followed in a double harmony. Joe had noticed her massive breasts, despite being covered up by her black tank top, it was impossible to not take sight of them moving up and down. He closed his eyes and all she did was grin at him while he still counted at the sound of their hands clapping together. After they were finished, they shared a laugh before Joe went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water for them both. So far so good, day one had come to a fine start in their chemistry as trainer and client.   
  
******************  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
"There you go, nice and slow...."   
  
Thursday came to pass while Joe and Lucy remained in the gym together. She found herself laying down on a work bench, slowly lifting up small weights in both hands. With the third day of their work outs, Lucy found herself in a comfortable with Joe. They started with their routine basic work outs but after the second day, she was confident to try something new for a change. Joe suggested small weight lifts and she promised not to let him down. He couldn't help but find himself surprised at her work ethic and the way she talked to him as a man. It was almost as if they were in a sort of relationship. For Lucy, it was funny that he so far did not seem to have any idea who she was. It must have slipped his mind to do a background check, for he never once asked her a single question about her career as a glamour model.  
  
She thought about a man while she was gone. Back over the pond in England, she had many lovers. Many men who wanted to get close to her heart but she never trusted them. Lucy had enjoyed keeping herself on the low end of light, away from the fame that attracted her name back in her home country. There was something about Joe that she found to be exciting. The way he was as a trainer, she could tell there was something in his mind that could be unlocked between the sheets. He seemed like the kind of man who enjoyed being in control. Lucy knew many men like him back home. The right one could be a lot of fun for her when going through a lonely stretch such as the current moment.   
  
While laying down on the work bench, Lucy teased Joe with her breasts. She wore a grey shirt with straps and a low cut. While her massive breasts were contained in a large sized purple bra, it still gave up an ample view of amazing cleavage. Men were so easy when it came to her. She knew how to tease them with her glorious large tits, something she was well aware of. All day so far, he couldn't stop himself from looking at them when it came to eye contact. He would look in her eyes and then glance down. While she pushed her wrists up and down with the weights, she looked at him standing above her and called out in her lovely English accent.   
  
"Hey Joe..."  
  
"Yeah, Lucy?"   
  
Licking her lips as she looked into his eyes, she dropped one of the weights in her left hand and offered her arm up. He instantly got the hint, reaching his hand out to help her up. As she rose from the work bench, she pushed herself up against his chest. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt, her big breasts smashed up against him. She watched his eyes wander down to her cleavage and then back up into her eyes. Lucy starred in his eyes and then spoke in a low voice.   
  
"They're quite the attraction, aren't they?"   
  
For a moment he found himself clueless, sweating as he thought of an answer back to the busty lady. Lucy was either teasing or grilling him, or maybe it was the jock in his brain talking. He looked back at her and gave a fake smile. Lucy spoke again before he could.   
  
"You like starring at my boobs, Joe?"   
  
The man shook his head before replying.  
  
"What kinda question is that, Lucy? You come in here wearing something like that, what did you expect me to do?"   
  
"Do I sound like I'm complaining? Pardon me, I'm not."   
  
The heat of the moment seemed to be getting to him. Lucy didn't want to pressure the man too much. She turned around for him, looking up on the wall as she noticed the clock was reaching three PM. This offered a good excuse to leave soon.   
  
"Oh...it's almost three, I have to get going soon."   
  
"Not just yet, Lucy."   
  
Hearing his words, she quickly turned around. Joe had a smug grin on his face before speaking again.   
  
"What's this about? Are we working out or are you gonna come in here tomorrow and tease me with your tits again? I know they're big. They look fucking amazing if you want me to be honest with you."   
  
Lucy smirked, chuckling a bit before she answered him.   
  
"You still don't know who I am, do you?"   
  
"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"   
  
A rude answer from him, but not a surprising one. He fit the bill of American jock, but a funny one to the point he didn't realize who she was. Lucy figured he would have went on the internet and searched her name like most did when she applied for something. Biting her lower lip, she took a few steps back before replying.   
  
"Search my name on the internet, Joe. See what you find with one little search. I'm surprised you didn't do this before, you might be surprised with the results that come up. Anyways, I better get changed and leave. I've got some stuff to do back home."   
  
"Alright, that's fine Lucy. I'll get on my laptop after you leave."   
  
She smiled, leaning up close to him before whispering in his ear.   
  
"Good, I think we'll be doing a different kinda workout tomorrow. As long as you don't mind."   
  
Pulling away, she winked at him before walking away. Joe just stood there thinking to himself. What was up with this woman? Was she truly attempting to seduce him with her voluptuous busty body while working out? Something about Lucy seemed different from most women, perhaps searching her name online would give answers to the clues at hand. He never thought to search a client's name, for he respected their privacy entirely when they took him as their trainer. Once Lucy left the room, he went to go take a shower and wash away the sweat from his body.   
  
While in the shower, he thought about her. That cute but thick accent of hers was driving him nuts. From the first day they worked out, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her boobs despite them being covered up. For three days straight, she did jumping jacks and bounced them in his face. Just a few hours ago was the most torture he had so far as they bounced and jiggled in view from her heavy cleavage. After he was done washing his body alone in the large shower, he put on a pair of purple shirts and a casual Lakers shirt from inside his locker. After he was ready, he left his gym room and took the elevator back downstairs to where his office was. Stepping out of the elevator and walking back into the main hallway, Cindy from behind the counter spoke.   
  
"Joe, you gotta minute?"   
  
"Yes Cindy, what's up?"   
  
"Miss. Pinder left you her phone number on a sticky note, I put it on your desk for you."   
  
"Thank you, appreciate that Cindy."   
  
Now she was leaving him her phone number? So many thoughts ran through his mind as he walked back into his office to sit behind the desk. Sure enough, the note pad had a nine digit cellphone number and _'XOXO, Lucy'_ written on it in a pink marker. Once he sat back behind his desk, he leaned down to grab his laptop that was charging up. He often kept it on the floor since the plug was too short to reach his desk. Raising it up, he sat down and opened it up before powering it. Within a few short minutes he opened a browser and then typed in the name 'Lucy Pinder' on the search. Joe's jaw immediately dropped on the first page of search results.

"Holy fucking shit! This can't be true!!"   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
The morning hours came brushing with dew and a rising sun, buy by almost ten o' clock, a usual day had dawned. For Joe, the unusual aspect was staying up all night on the internet looking at photos of Lucy Pinder. He couldn't believe that the thought slipped his mind. He had never seen this woman before, could have never guessed she was a former English glamour model. Thinking about it, he still couldn't decide why her name was somewhat familiar to him before they met in his office on Monday morning. He couldn't stop himself from staying up and jacking off to old photos of her. The thoughts ran through his mind up until midnight of what he wanted to do with her. He knew exactly what she was speaking of with a 'different kinda workout'. She gave him the impression right away that she possibly enjoyed being put in her place by a strong man.   
  
By the opening hour of the gym, Joe found himself sitting in his white chair within the corner of his room. His hands were stretched out over his head while his bare- feet were propped up on the foot stool. All he wore was a purple shirt with a Los Angeles Lakers basketball logo on it and a pair of white gym shorts. He was waiting for her, knowing that she would be arriving soon. At any moment, the door would swing open for her to walk in. All Joe thought about was the heat and intensity built up between the two of them in desire. Their time as trainer and client would eventually become a form of playing master and servant. From the corner of his eye, he thought he seen the light as the sound of a door opening was heart.   
  
Lucy bit her lower lip as her heels loudly echoed over the floor. She had arrived today wearing a little black jacket hugging over her body. Underneath was a surprise, not something she wanted to spoil. Joe could immediately hear the heels loudly clacking and clicking over the floor. The door shut behind her and then she stepped in. At first, she couldn't find him in her line of vision among the room. it wasn't until she walked half way in, looking over the empty mats on the floor and work utilities, she seen he was over in his corner sitting by himself in the big white chair. Lucy walked over, the sound of her heels becoming louder with each step. When she stopped, she placed her hands on her hips and spoke. He didn't turn his head at all to greet her.   
  
"So....Did you go online and look me up?"   
  
When he didn't answer her, she walked in front of him. Her black heels stepping over the white mat on the floor. Joe looked up at her before giving her his classic shit- eating grin. Lucy's face was so beautiful, she had dark eyeliner and her long brown hair was split down the middle. The man slowly nodded his head while looking at her behind his foot stool.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I spent quite a look looking at your boobs."   
  
"Ohhhhh, did you Joe? You haven't really seen them yet."   
  
"I saw pictures of them, that counts right?"   
  
Lucy just smiled and shook her head. Joe decided to taunt her with his words.   
  
"What about the millions of horny guys that look at those pictures? Let me ask you something Lucy: do you take pleasure knowing men jack off to your big boobs? They probably stay up all night thinking about covering them in cum."   
  
"Listen to you! Are you confessing what you want to do to me?"   
  
"No, I wouldn't ever confess my dirty thoughts to a woman."  
  
"Not even me?"   
  
"Not even you."   
  
She frowned hearing his reply. All Joe did was smile back. She could tell he had some vibe of a jerk to him. It wasn't exactly clear yet that he was taunting her while she put on her innocent little act. Joe spoke up.   
  
"That was nice of you to leave me your phone number."  
  
"I was about to ask you, why didn't you call or text me last night? I figured you were intimidated."   
  
"Me being intimidated by you? No, I had a famous client last month. Much more famous than you."   
  
The last line of his speech was somewhat insulting. Lucy didn't let it bother her ego though. She just bit her lower lip before responding.   
  
"Was it a she?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
"What did you do with her, Joe?"   
  
Rising up from his chair, Joe looked down into her eyes as he stood just inches away from her. His foot stool was the only thing standing between their bodies. Lucy never broke eye contact as he answered her back.   
  
"We had a different kinda workout on a Friday afternoon."   
  
"Oh, so you like getting laid on Friday's?"   
  
"Sometimes. Anyways, I made her take her clothes off...then I made her take my clothes off."   
  
He put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. She looked down just for a moment before gazing back into his eyes while he continued speaking.   
  
"She was a cute blonde haired and blue eyed model. The all American type girl, and she had huge boobs."   
  
Laughing to himself, he continued.   
  
"I told her they were big hooker tits. That's what I called them. You've got big hooker tits too, Lucy."  
  
Slightly giggling, she bit her lower lip while looking into his eyes. The busty British woman responded.   
  
"That's quite a funny nickname, isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, but it sticks for you. You've got some nice big hooker tits, the British variant I'll add. How is that?"  
  
Lucy just smiled before nodding. His hand moved from her shoulder as she responded.   
  
"It's cute, I like it. So what did you do with her?"   
  
"What do you think I did with her? I told her to get naked and then take my clothes off. I fucked her mouth first, to set in the tone of how I like to play."   
  
"Did you make her fuck you with her...big hooker tits?"   
  
Joe nodded.   
  
"Yeah, now you know what I have planned for you ahead of time."   
  
She bit her lower lip. Her suspicions seemed true about him thus far. He was a man that liked to be in control. Lucy enjoyed a dominant man like him, if they knew how to use her body correctly as she was built. So far, he seemed to be just the type of man to use her breasts for what they were made for. Joe sank back down in his chair, continuing to stare back up at her. Now was time for the final question before they were to begin.   
  
"Let me ask you something, Lucy. I go by one of two nicknames so what's it gonna be that you call me? Big Joe or Duke?"   
  
Thinking for a moment, she looked up at the ceiling and then back at him once her decision was made.   
  
"How about Duke?"   
  
"Duke? Are you sure, baby?"   
  
She nodded her head.   
  
"Yeah, I've known a lot of guys that go by Mr. Big, Duke sounds more unique."   
  
"You ready for a real workout?"   
  
Nodding again, Lucy smiled. Joe then spoke in a stern voice back to her.   
  
"Good, now take your fucking clothes off!"   
  
Obeying his command, she unbuttoned her jacket and quickly worked to get it off her body and onto the floor. Lucy stood in nothing but a matching black bra and thong. She leaned over, giving him a great view of her cleavage while she grabbed her left heel. Joe instantly protested her move.   
  
"Oh no, keep the heels on!"  
  
"You like my heels, Duke?"   
  
"Yeah, I like 'em baby."   
  
She smiled and he winked at her. Leaning back up Lucy ran her hands to her back and then looked in his eyes while she slowly undid the strap holding her huge breasts in the bra. As it snapped off, she quickly pulled it and tossed the bra to the floor. Joe dropped his jaw.   
  
"My god, look at those things."   
  
Lucy ran her hands up her breasts, holding them up close so he could see them. Joe leaned up in his chair, stretching his hands out. She got the hint that he wanted to touch her breasts. She leaned forward and held them up for his grasping hands. Joe softly caressed the before he slowly squeezed his hands over her tits. She closed her eyes and moaned while he felt her nipples harden up under the palms of his hands.   
  
"Are these what you would call big hooker tits?"   
  
"Oh, fuck yeah. God, these are amazing. I was thinking last night, you have the greatest boobs I have ever seen in my life."   
  
Dropping her lower lip, she gasped before speaking.   
  
"Oh my god! You mean that!?"   
  
"Now that I've seen them in person, yeah. I do mean that, now I want you to take my clothes off baby."   
  
He instantly lost track of time. Forgetting that she had not removed her thong yet. Lucy wanted to correct him, but she knew better. For she had experience with dominant men, knowing just the fact that their word was all that mattered. She leaned down while he still ran his hands over her breasts. She grabbed the bottom end of his shirt and went to pulling it over his head. He let go of her tits so his shirt could come off. After Lucy was finished, she lowered herself down to her knees. The foot stool was in her way.   
  
"Move that too, get it outta your way."   
  
His words commanded her to push aside his foot stool, something she did first. Joe stood up, looking down at her as she grabbed the front of his gym shorts and began to tuck it down at the same time with his underwear. The busty model looked into his eyes while his hard cock sprang free from it's nest. She wanted to wrap her hand around his cock, but he didn't order her to do that, just yet. He stepped out of his shorts and underwear once they were a pile on the floor. Joe then reached down and grabbed Lucy's hair from the back of her head. She knew what was going to come in the following minutes. Looking down into her eyes, he grabbed his cock with his free hand and then pulled her hair to get her attention.  
  
"Ready baby?"   
  
Nodding like before, Lucy licked her lips.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready! Give me that cock!"   
  
Her lips parted, opening her mouth while Joe pushed her head down and allowed his cock to enter her oral hole. Lucy's hands went down to her legs, keeping them below as he began to slowly move his hips and thrust his cock into her mouth. Closing her lips around his cock, a muffled moan escaped her lips as he moved back and forth. Joe pushed her head all the way down, forcing his entire length to push down her throat. Holding Lucy there for a few seconds, she gagged and choked. Her eyes watered up and then he pulled her back, giving her a release of air. A few strings of saliva dangled from her lips back to his cock.  
  
"Spit on it."   
  
Following the order, Lucy flicked hrer tongue over her lips and then spit on his cock. Her eyes looked back into his as she felt him pushing the head of his dick past her lips. Locking eye contact, she felt him slide his entire length back down into her mouth. Joe began to buck his hips, fucking her mouth like before.   
  
"MMM- GWAH- KWAH- GWAH- GWAK- KWAH- KAH."   
  
Her mouth created numerous sucking sounds as she slobbered all over his rod. Eventually, Joe pushed her mouth all the way down and held her there. Just like before, she too his entire length into her mouth while her lips buried at the base. Lucy held it there for several seconds until gagging. Her eyes teared up, this time ruining her eye liner as it began to run down the corners of her eyes. Joe pulled her head slowly. She moaned into his cock until her lips came off the head with a pop noise. Joe smiled down at her like a jerk. He noticed the smearing dark eyeliner and tears and decided to taunt her with his words.   
  
"What's the matter, baby? You're a big girl aren't you? I thought you could handle my cock."   
  
Lucy couldn't believe his words, truly teasing her as he owned her mouth with his rod. She was bound and determined now to prove her point to him. Before he pushed her head back down, she squeezed her lips around his cock and began to bob her head up and down it. Joe was impressed at her new motivation and he began to thrust his his forward, fucking her mouth while a slimy string of saliva dripped from the right corner of her lips down to her big tits. Soon enough, Lucy's mouth was making slobbering and sucking noises yet again.   
  
"GWAK- GWAK- GWAH- KAH- MMM- KWAH."   
  
Joe groaned and pushed her mouth all the way down on his dick, just like before. Lucy gagged before he pulled her head up and released his rod from her mouth. Long strings of saliva sway back from her mouth to his dick. She took a deep breath before moaning and spitting on his dick. He moved his hands over to his hips. Standing tall, as he watched one of the most beautiful glamour models of the world. She wrapped her little hand around the shaft and looked into his eyes before spitting on it. Lucy wanted to prove to him, she didn't have to be told to do it. Her soft pink lips moved to the head and she kissed it.   
  
He then grabbed a hold of his cock and then put his right hand back into her hair. He held Lucy in place as he began to slap his cock up against her right cheek. 'Mmmmm' Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his saliva coated rod slapping across her cheek. Her hands moved back to her legs, resting them in place while he had his fun toying around with his big dick and smacking it over her face. Joe was ready to put her big tits to use. It's all he thought about last night while searching her images on the internet. Lucy's Pinders were made to be fucked. Looking over his shoulder, he moved to sit back down while holding her hair.   
  
"Come on, get over here."   
  
Pulling her hair, he sat down as he tugged Lucy towards him. His legs stretched while he sat down in the chair. She was positioned right in the middle, starring up at him with his hard cock springing up. Joe nodded to her while he let go of the back of her head.   
  
"It's time to put those big hooker tits to use, baby. Wrap 'em around my cock."   
  
"As you wish!"   
  
Lucy looked down at his rod standing straight up for her. She gripped her hands around her huge breasts and then leaned in, smashing them around his hard cock.Joe moaned, watching his long thick meat shaft completely disappear between the folds of her massive tits. She began to slowly pump her breasts up and down while starring into his eyes. The result brought much satisfaction upon his approval. While she moaned and looked at him, his eyes were watching the show that her tits created. Joe moaned aloud in joy.   
  
"Pump 'em up and down, baby. Yeah! Just like that!"  
  
Each time her immense boobs moved, his cock was devoured between them. Occasionally, the head of his rod would poke up as she moved her breasts up and down, over and over. Lucy slowly pumped her breasts, allowing him to enjoy every moment of her massive tits fucking his cock. She knew this is what she was built for with a large rack. She also knew the three important rules on how to deliver a great titty fuck: #1. Keep it tight at all times, #2. Use your hands to apply pressure, and #3. Never forget to make eye contact. Lucy didn't speak a word, only moans were heard from her mouth while she continued to fuck Joe with her amazing big breasts.   
  
The man sat in his white chair like a king. He grinned the smile of a winner, feeling like a champion of the world as Lucy pumped those breasts up and down over his cock. It brought so much excitement to him, to have this woman use her famous assets and pleasure him this way. He was in complete control, she obeyed his every word so far. While it was an amazing feeling to have her breasts pump up and down over his cock, he was already thinking about what was going to end up happening. He was going to cum, she knew it too. The look over his face was a clear giveaway as he began to curl his face up. Lucy just smiled back at him, rocking her breasts up and down as she titty fucked him. Soon Joe spoke up.  
  
"Lucy, baby..."   
  
"Yes, Duke?"   
  
Taking in a deep breath, he replied back to her. He loved the sound of her strong British voice calling him 'Duke'.   
  
"Get up for me."   
  
His request caught her by surprise, but she didn't protest him. She let go of her breasts, freeing his American jock cock from the trap of British tit- flesh. Lucy stood up in her heels. Joe began to rise from his chair and then she offered him a hand, helping pull him up. He gave her a smile as they stood together.   
  
"Good girl, thank you Lucy."   
  
Reaching in to cup her chin with his fingers, he held her face up and then leaned down to press his lips to hers. Lucy couldn't believe they waited all this time before kissing. He kissed her passionately, dancing his tongue against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to end the kiss. As their lips eventually parted, he smiled back at her.   
  
"Come on, I want you to bend over on all fours for me. Right over this couch, baby. I want you to assume the fucking position!"   
  
Without saying a word, she simply turned to the couch and stepped to it. She liked how he could be romantic, then turn around and give her a stern order just like that. Her heels clicked and clacked loudly before she bent over and pushed her thong covered ass out to him. Lucy gasped before calling out.   
  
"Oh, no! I forgot to take my thong off earlier!"   
  
His hand softly caressed her back while responding.   
  
"Relax, baby. You've been a good girl so far. You're also a pretty good kisser, I gotta say that."   
  
She giggled before softly replying.   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
"I'm gonna take your thong off myself."   
  
Leaning down, Joe ran his hands over her hips and down her lovely legs. He moved his head to the point he could grip her thong between his teeth. He then quickly began to pull it down. Lucy gasped and moaned once she realized what he was doing. She looked over her shoulder and down, feeling the thong fall down her smooth skin. Once it was down past her ankles, she stepped her heels out of it. Joe remained on his knees, looking at her soft entrance hole drenched in wetness. That was not the hole he planned to finish himself in, but it was lovely enough to kiss softly. Lucy moaned when she felt him kiss over her sweet pussy lips.   
  
Once he was standing tall back on his feet, Lucy could see his shadow from over her before she felt both of his hands over her ass cheeks. She moaned while feeling him pull them apart. Joe used his left hand and grabbed his cock, rubbing the head up against her wet pussy. While teasing her, she moaned but didn't say a word. He simply loved the sound of her strong English accent moaning out to him. Lucy closed her eyes, figuring that she knew what was about to happen to her luscious body. Joe pulled his cock forward and then pressed the head into the entrance of her dark hole. Lucy's eyes opened wide as she felt his cock pushing into her ass. The busty British babe moaned loudly as Joe slid his long shaft into her tight ass.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!"   
  
He had caught her by surprise, this wasn't what she expected. Lucy always did enjoy it when a man took her ass, this shock was well worth it. Gasping her breath, she moaned out loudly while he began to thrust his hard rod into her. Her hands reached up, gripping the top of the couch as he began to pump harder into her ass. Joe planted his left hand over her ass cheek while reaching his right hand up and gripping her shoulder.   
  
"God, this ass is so fucking tight!"   
  
"OHHHH, YEAH!!! TAKE IT, TAKE MY ASS!! MMM, HARDER!!!"   
  
Panting and moaning, Lucy lowered her left hand to finger herself. She began to push her middle finger frantically into her pussy while taping her ring and index fingers. Each time, his hard rod pounded into her ass and his balls slapped up against the underside of her nice booty. Joe didn't stop, pumping his hard cock into her ass over and over. He looked down and noticed her fingers moving over her soft mound and then chuckled.   
  
"The fuck are you doing down there, baby? Trying to play piano?"   
  
The joke was ill- timed. Lucy couldn't laugh as all she could think of was the pleasure, feeling his hard cock pound into her ass over and over. Joe was so close to blowing his load, and this was just the place he wanted to. Slowing down his thrusts, he pumped into her ass slower. Counting to himself with the final thrusts; one...two......three.

"OHHHHH, GOD!!! YES, FUCKING YES! TAKE MY FUCKING CUM, BABY!!"   
  
"Mmmmmmm, yeah! I want it!"   
  
Her lower jaw dropped as she felt his hot load shooting into her ass. Joe's hands moved, he let go of her shoulder to run his hand down and slap her ass cheek hard. The smack echoed across the room while he shot his seed deep within her ass. While Lucy moaned, he began to push his cock to exit her ass. His cum pouring out while he released. A thick trail of his steamy liquid substance ran out of her ass and down her thigh. Joe took a few steps back and smiled big as Lucy looked over her shoulder.   
  
"That felt awesome, now are you ready for me to really fuck you?"   
  
"Yes! I'm ready, Duke!"   
  
She winked at him, causing him to laugh. Lucy could be a bit humorous, even when she was a sensual beauty forcing men to lust for her. He stepped back towards her, reaching his hand down to grab her hair and force her up. Lucy moaned as he tugged in his hand through her brunette locks. She turned around and then looked in his eyes before they kissed. She pressed her big breasts up against his bare chest and wrapped her arms around the man. Eventually he would kiss her again, she figured. After breaking their lips apart, Lucy looked in his eyes and smirked before speaking.   
  
"So how do you wanna fuck me, Duke?"   
  
"I want you spread out on the couch, that's how."   
  
"Ohhhh, that way you can watch my big slutty hooker boobs bouncing up and down?"   
  
"Yeah, something like that."   
  
With a giggle, Lucy softly kissed his lips again and then moved back to sit on the couch. While sitting there, she looked up into his eyes just to tease him a bit. She spread her legs, prompting a focus on her wet hole she desperately wanted him to slide his hard cock into. Joe took a few steps forward and grabbed his cock, pushing it into her entrance as he teased her. The busty British girl moaned, crying out to him as he rubbed the head of his cock over her pussy. A few seconds later, he slowly pushed it in. She gasped her breath, finally feeling them become one before calling out.   
  
"Oh, yes! That's it, mmmmm! You're the Duke, fuck me like one!"   
  
Her words were a funny bit of encouragement. Lucy stretched back on the couch as he put his hands over her legs and began to pump his hard dick onto her sweet pussy. Each time he bucked his hips and thrust into her, those huge boobs went bouncing. She moaned, screaming out louder to him.   
  
"YES, YES!! THAT'S IT, FUCK ME! FUCK ME!!!"   
  
Joe couldn't say a word. All he did was grit his teeth while pumping his hard cock into her, over and over. This was the fucking she deserved, even with all her dirty talk back and forth to him to entice him to ravage her voluptuous body. This would be a lifetime achievement for him, to have fucked one of the most beautiful glamour models ever, and how could he had not known before yesterday? It was an amazing feeling, all the thoughts continuously ran through his mind while he fucked her. Ramming his cock back and forth into her.   
  
"OHHHH, GOD, OHHHHH, YES! YESS!! YESS!!!"   
  
She closed her eyes, yelling out louder while her big breasts bounced up and down. She was so close and he was going to eventually push her over the edge. Her voice changed a bit, crying out to him before she belted out in high pitch. Her body began to shake and the climax was reached. Lucy closed her eyes and yelled loudly.   
  
"OHHH....OHHHH, OHH, YEAHHH!!!!"   
  
Very few woman in Joe's life could scream as loud as Lucy during an orgasm. He slowed down a bit, still pumping his shaft into her pussy as she cried out to her orgasm. He took a deep breath, feeling her juices coat his rod from within. She opened her eyes, gazing back at him while catching her breath. He began to step back, allowing his cock to exit her sweet pussy. Lucy's eyes moved down as she ran her hands over her large breasts and squeezed them. She watched his cock come out of her entrance, covered in her own juices. Her eyes looked up at Joe now, the man had a new request for his good girl.   
  
"You wanna taste your own juices, baby?"   
  
"I was waiting on you to ask me!"   
  
They smiled at one another and Lucy winked. Joe reached for her hair, gripping it with his fingers as he leaned her down. Lucy fell to her knees from the couch and wrapped her little hand around his shaft. While looking into his eyes, she brought the head of his cock into her mouth and then the shaft between her lips. 'Mmmmmmmm', still looking into his eyes she moaned over his thick rod before coming up and making a pop noise as she released it. His dick had been cleaned thanks to her tongue. She swallowed her own juices and then smiled up at him. Joe nodded.   
  
"Good girl!"   
  
Lucy giggled. She quite enjoyed when he told her she was a 'good girl'. It meant that he was satisfied with her actions. Joe leaned down and kissed her lips, enjoying the aftertaste of her juices within her mouth. She moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss.   
  
"Get up on the couch again, baby. I want to fuck your titties one last time."   
  
"Oh you want my slutty big hooker titties?"  
  
All he could do was laugh at how she worded her speech to him.   
  
"Fuck yeah, one last time! I gotta fuck 'em again before I load you down in my cum!"   
  
Reaching to grab her wrist, Joe helped Lucy stand back up. She moved to the couch and laid down, realizing that he wanted to get on top. Luckily his couch was big enough to support them. While she was laying on her back, she gripped her big breasts as he moved to sit down on her stomach and sink one of his knees into the cushion while his other leg hung below the couch. As he sat on his stomach, he took his cock and rubbed the head up against her left nipple. Lucy moaned before pushing apart her massive tit- flesh and allowing a massage in the middle. He stuck his dick right into the tunnel, only for her to smash them together and trap his cock.   
  
"God, that feels so fucking good."   
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah. Your hard cock between my big hooker boobs. It feels so good right there."   
  
As he began to pump his cock forward, bucking his hips as it thrust between her tits, she looked into his eyes. Joe called out to her while moaning.   
  
"Oh, yeah! Baby, I want you talk dirty to me."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Fuck yeah! Talk nasty to me while I fuck your titties!"   
  
Lucy's hands remained locked over her breasts. The head of his dick pushed up with each thrust he made. Joe gripped the back of the couch with one hand while looking down at her and continuing to buck his hips. Her eyes remained locked on his while she began to speak naughty words into his ears.   
  
"Mmmm, yeah. You like that? You like pounding your big meaty cock between my slutty big hooker tits? Oh yeah, you like that Duke? You like fucking your whore with big boobs after getting her sweaty all week from working out? Oh yeah, you like telling me what to do? You're the Duke! The one who deserves my big boobs wrapped around your cock."   
  
"You're so fucking beautiful baby, keep talking!"   
  
He bit his lower lip, still pounding his cock between her big breasts. Lucy continued speaking in sweet dirty talk.   
  
"Ohhhhhh yeah...FUCK MY TITTIES! I'm your British whore with the big hooker boobs and I want you to fuck 'em! Fuck my tits hard! Go on, you know you want to! You're the Duke and you own these boobs, they're yours! FUCK THOSE TITS, YEAH!!!"   
  
Joe began to grunt, unable to keep up with the fast pumping between her breasts. When Lucy called herself his 'British whore', that was it. He reached down with his left hand and grabbed the back of her hair. The man pulled back as he quickly got up from the couch and pulled her to a sitting position. Lucy's hands went to her breasts, holding them up. She knew what he was about to do and it took him long enough to finally reach the last breaking point. He wanted to cum on her face, just the place that he usually shot his load. As he pulled her hair to hold her head up, he lost his aim of sight. Her huge breasts were a major distraction and he ended up aiming his cock down.   
  
"OHHHHH, take that cum baby! Yeah, this is for you!!"   
  
The first spurt of cum shot powerfully striking into her hair and down her neck. Lucy gasped her breath before smiling up at him. Her beautiful face just teased him while he shot a thick strong of cum up her right breast and then aimed to equally splash the other one in his cum. Joe ended up misfiring like his first wave of cum, more went into her hair and over her neck. The man grunted, not a single line of cum so far got on her face so he failed on one point. He aimed his cock down and finished himself over her breasts. Layering her skin in hot strings of his spunk, the man moaned as Lucy simply gazed into his eyes with the biggest smile on her face.   
  
"Ohhhhhh yes, that feels so good. Your hot cum all over my big hooker tits!"   
  
As he was finished, all he could do was think about blowing his load all over her face. If there was ever a second time, Joe would be determined to correct that error. Lucy looked down, smashing her hands over her breasts before taking her right hand and gathering up the cum on her index finger. She looked back into his eyes while bringing her finger to her lips and sucking the cum off. It was remarkable that this was her first taste of cum. She wanted it earlier, but he denied her that pleasure by shooting his load in her ass.   
  
"Mmmmmm, your cum is delicious. You are indeed my Duke."   
  
Lucy giggled while sucking his cum from her finger. Joe smiled, nodding at her while he patted her on the back of the head. A soft little gesture to remind her that she was his 'good girl'.   
  
"I want you to say 'thank you' for that cum, baby."   
  
Smiling at him, she looked in his eyes before speaking the words he wanted to hear.  
  
"Thank you, Duke!"   
  
He couldn't refuse the opportunity to cup her chin in his fingers. There was something about this lady. She could be so sensual, something about Lucy made her stand above other women in his life with class. She seemed like wife material that a man would dream of having. He raised her chin and then leaned down to cup her face and passionately kiss the busty British model. After breaking the kiss, he looked back down at her and nodded.   
  
"You should go take a shower, get yourself cleaned up."   
  
"Yeah, I suppose I should. You made a big mess over my boobs and you even gave me a pearl necklace, mmmmmmm."   
  
"You're welcome, babe."   
  
She chuckled at his response. This man clearly had an inflated ego, she couldn't deny that. There was no sense in arguing with him though. She raised herself up from her knees and then began to walk across the gym room. Her heels clicked and clacked over the room as she walked in the nude, only in her high heels and the cum over her tits. Joe smirked to himself as he watched her walking off, heading for that door where the shower was in the gym room. He couldn't help but think in his own mind: 'hell yeah! You're the fucking Duke!'.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Saturday afternoon came like any other weekend. It was the only off time from the gym going by schedules of a five day work week. Joe found himself back home at his apartment home thinking to himself. After the day he spent with Lucy in his gym, he wandered about his friend Sam. He had not seen his friend much in the past week, work had been slow for him in the past few months. Joe remembered when he worked with Kate last month how Sam wished so dearly he could've had a chance with her. Apart from giving each other a hard time and joking back and forth, they were still good friends. The two men were jocks at heart, as Sam had a career as a football player in the rear view mirror of his life.   
  
While watching television sitting on the couch, Joe kept thinking about his friend. Occasionally Lucy was texting him during the day. Simple stuff, little flirtatious messages and hints. She wanted him to come visit her during the weekend but Joe refused. He wanted Lucy in his gym, the one place where he was always in control at all times. Finally after the last texts with her, he decided he would grow some balls and give a call to Sam. The most negative thing that could happen was for him to just get cussed out for disturbing the man during his off period. That was a chance Joe wasn't afraid of. He scrolled the contact list on his smartphone and then hit Sam's call button. Raising the phone up to his ear while he heard it ring, he sat back watching the television. Within a few seconds, the phone clicked and the other man answered.   
  
"Well, look who's calling me on a Saturday. What up Joe!? How the hell you doin' bud?"   
  
"Hey Sam, I thought I'd holler at ya."  
  
"Holler away, what you got for me on a fine afternoon like this?"   
  
"Did you go through the list of paid clients this past week at the gym? Just curious."   
  
"Hell no! Why the hell would I do that!?"   
  
Joe laughed, pausing for a moment before he replied.   
  
"Remember that conversation we had about a month ago? That day you came in my office and we talked about Kate Upton?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Well, this is why I think you should head up to the gym and check the books. I've got a model who is working with me. Her last name is Pinder. If you're near a computer, go search 'Lucy Pinder' online."  
  
"Wait, wait hold up. I know who the fuck that is. She's that bitch from Britain with the big tits, used to get 'em out in Page 3 or whatever the fuck it was called. They had a magazine over there and she was always topless in it, good shit ya know?"   
  
"Right..."   
  
Sam gasped on the other end of the phone before replying.   
  
"Hold up! You mean to tell me that she's in our gym!? Fucking seriously, when did this happen!?"   
  
"Just last week. She's my client right now."   
  
"You went from Upton to Pinder? Holy shit, daaaaammnn!! This ain't a fucking prank is it?"   
  
"I wouldn't like to you about this, Sam! Remember when you told me you wanted a chance with a hot chick?"   
  
"Man, I got a collection of Pinder magazines. I bought them myself, and you better not be asking me if I just want a fucking autograph."   
  
"I'm not. Look, I fucked her yesterday."  
  
"You did? What is she like?"   
  
Joe sighed before responding to his friend over the phone.   
  
"She's different. She's very sensual...I don't know how to describe it. Something about this woman, it's like she can be so dirty and so romantic at the same time."   
  
"You're full of shit."   
  
"No I'm not! I fucked her! She was amazing, probably the best woman I've ever fucked in my life! Look man, I'm calling you to give you a chance."   
  
"Oh yeah, really? What are you about to tell me next, Joe? You gonna tell me that she wants some chocolate dick?"   
  
Sighing, Joe rolled his eyes before replying into the phone.   
  
"You never know. I'm telling you, this woman is kinky as hell. I can't wait come Monday, we've been texting all day. We're planning on getting hot in the gym again Monday. I was calling you to offer you a chance."   
  
"A chance with Lucy Pinder, huh? I ain't gonna say no to that. But only if she wants to. I gotta be respectful to a woman, you know?"   
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, man. Will you let me try and talk her into a threesome? You and me man, this could be a lot of fun."   
  
"If you can do it, that's on you. I'm gonna check the gym. You better not be full of shit on this."   
  
"I'm not! You'll see it in the books!"   
  
"Alright then, see you later Joe."   
  
The phone clicked hanging up. Joe sighed before he looked back at the screen of his phone. Lucy had texted him while he talked to Sam. With a new plan in his mind, he quickly texted her back.'Hey, got a sexy idea if you're up for something different.'After a few seconds of waiting, he grabbed the remove from the arm rest of the couch and clicked to turn the television off. After the distraction was shut off, the phone beeped with a new text message.'I like new ideas, what you got in mind?. Looking across his room, he took a deep breath before pushing his finger tips over the screen to type in the next message. Joe didn't want to waste any time beating around the bush, just to get straight to the point.'I have a friend who could join with us Monday afternoon. He's black, let me know if you're interested.'  
  
Hitting the send button on the phone, Joe sat back on the couch and yawned while stretching his legs out. He was unsure how Lucy would respond, for all of this was a big chance he took. After several seconds of waiting, the phone beeped again and she had replied. His eyes became big as he read the text back from her.'Oh? I haven't been with a black guy in some time! If it's a threesome you want, invite him since you're the Duke after all. I can handle you both XOXO. Joe almost dropped his jaw with that reply. He re- dialed Sam from the call history. Sitting there patiently until the man answered and then Joe blurted it out.   
  
"It's a go! She said yes!"   
  
******************  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
A slow weekend washed over, all in a matter of forty careless hours. For three people, Monday morning wasn't a 'blue' day whatsoever. Joe had teased Lucy in texts the past few days, talking of sweet naughty words back and forth. Today was the day though, the time had come to put all those teasing efforts into a show. Joe didn't waste any time getting himself prepared for the morning. He talked it over with Sam the night before, as the other man realized his friend wasn't creating a prank on him whatsoever. Of course her name was in the books back at the gym, why wouldn't it be? Back in Joe's private gym, the two men had arrived an hour before the gym opened. They had all the time to kill by themselves while awaiting her.   
  
It was times like this that an hour felt like slow time moving on. Joe was nervous, for he had never participated in anything with Sam. The black man had arrived and took a shower before putting on a basic robe. Joe only wore the casual dress code he always did in his gym: workout shorts and a T- shirt. The action was planned to take command in the corner of his room where that white couch was. It was his little 'man cave' zone. Joe took great pleasure knowing that two women famous for having what he called 'big hooker tits' worked to please him when he sat in his big white chair. To him, it was his king's throne. The two men sat on the couch looking across the room. Finally, once the clock hit 10:12, the door opened. Joe spoke up to Sam.   
  
"Hey man, look! That's her coming in right now!"   
  
The light shined in from the doorway before disappearing after the door closed behind her. High heels were heard clicking and clacking, moving forward to their way. Sam stood up the couch, a bit shocked that it really was her. He watched Lucy walk towards them, greeting both men with a smile as she stood in a white dress, low cut to reveal her cleavage and with matching white high heels. Lucy's face had heavy makeup, dark eyeliner and pink lipstick. Her hair was fixed up and she had big gold hoop ear rings. Over her left wrist, a small gold wrist band was there with a pink ponytail band next to it. Her left hand had a shining gold ring. The woman was dressed to kill. Sam looked at her and spoke.   
  
"Wow, you really are Lucy."   
  
"Oh hi, you're the guy Joe talked about right?"   
  
"Yes, he is. This is my friend Lucy, meet Sam."   
  
Sam didn't pay no attention to Joe speaking. His eyes remained fixated simply on Lucy standing tall next to him.   
  
"You work out in high heels?"   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Oh no, I didn't come here to work out like that. I think you know why we're all here. I had to dress for the occasion."   
  
While she smiled at Sam, Joe just laughed and walked towards her. He came behind Lucy until she turned her head to look at him. The busty goddess moved her hand to cup the back of his neck and then kiss his lips. Breaking the kiss, Joe turned back to his friend and spoke. 

"What did I tell you, man? She's fucking class."  
  
Sam chuckled.   
  
"Yeah, classy coming into a gym dressed to kill. You like you're all set for a night on the town."   
  
Lucy giggled at his words. For Sam, it was the first time he ever heard Lucy Pinder speak. He had looked at her from magazines and on the internet for years and knew of being from English, but he had never heard her voice. She was so sexy, even when speaking.   
  
"I quite missed my Duke over the weekend, what's your name?"   
  
"Call me Sam."   
  
"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Lucy."   
  
"I know exactly who you are. Oh fuck, this is like a dream come true. I never would've thought I'd get this opportunity in life."   
  
The sound of Sam's voice was enough to tell her just how badly he was anticipating this day. She got the hint somewhat, just due to him wearing the black robe over his nude body. Lucy turned to look at Joe and spoke again.   
  
"Are we ready to begin? I know you guys gotta be horny. I can feel it in here."   
  
"Fuck yeah, I'm ready!"   
  
Joe spoke first. All Sam did was smirk and nod back at her. He spoke after his friend.   
  
"Ready when you are. Let's see what you got, sexy bitch."   
  
Lucy took two steps back. While she got herself ready, Joe went on and took his shirt off. Sam didn't move an inch. All three of them stood together, the two men watching Lucy. She threw her hands into her hair. Gritting her teeth, she teased both men before she grabbed at the straps over her shoulder. Her dress was a one piece outfit, easy to push right down. Her huge breasts popped out first. She heard one of the men gasp as her big boobs were exposed.   
  
"Holy mother of god. I always knew those tits were fantastic in the pictures."   
  
"Hell yeah, man! I told her those are big hooker tits!"   
  
Sam sighed. Lucy pushed the remainder of her dress down, exposing that she had no bra or thong underneath the dress whatsoever. She stood naked to both of them in nothing but her heels and gold jewelry. She kicked the dress behind her before raising her hands to her hips. Her pussy was dripping wet, shaved from over the weekend. Both men had looks of shock on their face. The woman's beauty was enough to knock them right out. Sam spoke up.   
  
"You let this man give your boobs some cheesy nickname like that?"   
  
Lucy giggled.   
  
"Oh, what? Big hooker tits? I thought it was adorable."   
  
Joe glared at Sam. His friend just grinned back at him, it was always funny how easy they could aggravate one another Lucy took a deep breath before calling out.   
  
"Alright, I think we're ready. I shall go down to my knees, I want your big cocks in my hands!"   
  
"Fine by me."   
  
Joe stood on her left while Sam was on the right side. The black man pulled apart his robes and let them fall to the floor, exposing his nude body. Sam had an athletic build, similar to Joe's. The only difference besides skin color was a heavy number of tattoos all up his right arm and chest. Lucy quickly moved her right hand towards his big black snake, wrapping her fingers around it. Joe pushed his gym shorts down as quickly as possible and then Lucy looked up at him while her left hand found his hard cock. Within seconds, both men were moaning as her hands worked their cocks simultaneously.   
  
"Are you really gonna take both of our dicks, Lucy?"   
  
Her eyes looked up at Sam. She smirked, still stroking their poles in her hands.   
  
"Yeah, that's the plan."   
  
"You are one dirty fucking bitch."   
  
"Thank you, I like that nickname."   
  
Lucy giggled. She quite liked a 'bitch' nickname every now and then. It had been some time since a man was brave enough to use that word affectionately to describe her. Her hands still wanked their hard rods. She licked her lips and decided on which one to taste first. She moved towards Sam, but not before she glanced back at Joe and winked at him. Focusing on the dark meat, Lucy opened her mouth and pushed her pink lips over the head. Her right hand pushed to the base of Sam's big black cock, as her left hand continued to stroke Joe's pole. She began to slowly bob her head up and down, slobbering all over Sam's long black cock.   
  
Joe moaned as he felt Lucy's hand pumping his dick up and down. He couldn't help but notice that Sam's cock was somewhat bigger than his. In his mind, he estimated it was at least one inch longer. Was that why Lucy went to him first? His ego had to be inflated after this newly found revelation. He couldn't bear knowing another man had a bigger dick than him. Sam moaned to the British glamour goddess until she came up to release his shaft from her mouth with a pop noise. Shen then turned to her left and smiled at Joe. Lucy licked her lips and then spit on Joe's cock. All before she enveloped her lips around the head and pushed it into her mouth. Just like before, she used her right hand to wank Sam's cock while she was bobbing her head up and down on Joe's meat.   
  
"God, what a dirty bitch. Look at how she sucks dick, she fucking loves it."   
  
"Yeah man, I told you! Lucy is something else!"  
  
She moaned over Joe's meat as she listened to Sam's words, the two men bragging aloud. Once again, she was turned on more as he called her a 'bitch'. Lucy alternated their cocks from her mouth. Moving back to the right after she made another pop sound coming off Joe's dick. She spit on Sam's long black dick before pushing her lips back down on it. Like before, her left hand went to stroking Joe's dick. The busty girl continued alternating her lips over both cocks. Strings of saliva dripped her the corners of her mouth as she slobbered and sucked on their dicks. Over and over, she repeatedly changed and alternated between their dicks. Sam was the first one to speak up.   
  
"You ready to get your mouth fucked?"   
  
Her eyes looked up at the man and she nodded. Lucy swiftly responded.   
  
"Yeah! I've been ready! You want to fuck my mouth with your big black cock?"   
  
Sam responded by placing back of his hands down in her hair. Lucy let go of Joe's cock and opened her mouth wide. Sam pushed her head down, his black dick pushing in as she gagged on it at first. Lucy kept her mouth wide open as he began to buck his hips and ram his rod back and forth into her mouth.  
  
"Ohhh, yeah! That's it! Take my fucking cock, you dirty bitch!!"   
  
"GWAH- GWAK- GWAH- KWAH- GWAH- GWAH- KWAH."   
  
Her jaws repeatedly made various sucking and slobbering noises as Sam proceeded to fuck her mouth. Joe simply stood there and watched. His friend moaning, having the time of his life as Lucy's hair went waving all over the place. Her big tits bounced as her mouth pushed back and forth.   
  
"KWAH- GWAH- KWAH- GWAH- GWAK- GWAH."   
  
After a good bit of time bucking his back and forth, fucking her beautiful mouth, Sam stopped. He moved his hands from her hair and released his rod from her lips. A flood of spit ran down her chin and to her tits. Lucy caught her breath, but she felt a hand reach down from the left side and grab her hair. While tugging her to the left, Joe looked down at her and spoke to catch her attention.   
  
"Come on baby, my turn!"   
  
Joe's saliva coated rod smacked up against her cheek. Lucy looked into his eyes before quickly wrapping her lips around it. Now it was Sam's turn to stand back and watch as his friend began to fuck her mouth. Joe moved his hand to the back of her head. Her hair waved in her face as he began to thrust his hips and force his cock back and forth between her lips.   
  
"GWAK- GWAK- GWAH- GWAK- KWAH- KWAH."   
  
"Take that fucking cock, baby! Yeah!!"   
  
While her mouth made more sucking noises, Lucy right hand grasped for Sam's dick. He grabbed her wrist to guide her fingers back to his black shaft. She gripped it and began to stroke it hard while Joe was determined to try and outdo his friend with fucking her mouth. Her hand pumped Sam's shaft while Joe pushed her lips all the way down to the base of his cock. Lucy proved that she could multi- task, at the same time her lips were buried at the base of Joe's shaft and he stopped bucking his hips. He held her there until he heard her gag. Her eyes watered up as Joe pulled her head back up, releasing his dick from her lips with a flood of saliva.   
  
"I think your tits need some cock."   
  
Lucy slowly caught her breath, swallowing back as she heard Sam's voice. She looked back up at both the men. Joe had a look of pleasure over his face while Sam was smirking. She ran her hands down, grasping for her huge breasts as she held them up. Before she could speak, Sam blurted his words out.   
  
"Yeah, there ya go! Hold 'em up for me. Get your hair outta the way too, behind your shoulders."   
  
Taking a deep breath, Lucy let go of her tits and followed his command. She straightened her hair directly behind her shoulders. Lucy thought that maybe was the time to use her ponytail to get her hair in order, but she passed on the idea for now. Once she was ready, she licked her lips and looked up at him while holding her tits apart. Joe simply stood there and watched. Sam guided his big black cock between her luscious giant white breasts. Lucy smashed her tits together, trapping his cock between them and then raised her neck. She looked into the man's eyes, gritting her teeth as he began to pump his hard dick between her breasts.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, fuck!! Goddamn, her big ass titties are fucking amazing!"   
  
Each time Sam thrust his hard black shaft forward, the head of his massive pole would rub over her neck. His balls pushed up against the underside of her giant boobs. Lucy's gold hoop ear rings jiggled around a bit, but she refused to break eye contact. With her teeth still gritted, she began to tease him while he pumped his dick between her breasts.   
  
"You like how my boobs feel around your hard dick?"   
  
"Ohhhhh, yes I do. Dirty bitch, you were made to have your tits fucked!"   
  
"Mmmmmmmm, yeah!"   
  
Her moaning voice sounded like music to his ears. Sam continued to thrust his cock between her glorious boobs, all while Joe stood there simply watching. He felt a bit left out, so he stood behind Lucy and began to slap his cock over her forehead from behind. Since her neck was arched up and she still looked into Sam's brown eyes, she found herself in a bit of a struggle. She didn't want to break eye contact with the man, but she couldn't neglect Joe of pleasure. Arching herself back a bit, she licked Joe's dick with her tongue until Sam finally stopped pumping his dick between her tits. He grabbed his cock, pulling it free of her massive tit flesh. As Lucy was free, the man looked back at Joe and spoke.   
  
"I'm ready to fuck her."   
  
"Yeah, me too. I wanna be in her ass."   
  
Lucy looked up at both men before she rose up from her knees. While facing Sam, she smiled and grabbed his cock with her left hand. She then turned to look at Joe and wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his pole. Softly moaning, she spoke to them both.   
  
"You both wanna fuck me at the same time, right? I'm a big girl, I can handle it."   
  
She winked at Joe, remembering when he taunted her last week. The man just smiled back at her. Lucy's heels clacked on the floor as she stepped towards the big white couch. Holding both of them by the cock, she forced them to walk with her. As she faced Sam, she let go of their dicks after reaching the couch. Lucy ran her hands up his chest before kissing his lips. The man moaned into her mouth. After breaking apart their lips, he sat down on the couch. Lucy straddled him and then sank her knees down on the couch as she lowered herself into Sam's lap.   
  
The man lowered his hand, guiding his rod to slip into the wet folds of her pussy. Lucy moaned feeling him inside of her. She kissed Sam again before pushing her big white tits to his face. Sam was in heaven feeling his cock pushing into her pussy. That was one pleasure, but it was even better having her big breasts smashing up against his face. Lucy arched her back forward. She used her hands to cup the back of Sam's head and then she looked over her shoulder at Joe. The other man had stepped around from behind the couch and used his hands to pull apart her ass cheeks. Lucy looked at him before biting her lower lip.   
  
"Go ahead, I know you want to! Fuck me in the ass! I want both of your hard cocks pumping in and outta me!"   
  
Stepping forward, Joe didn't waste anymore time. He guided his cock into her dark little hole, listening as Lucy began to cry out. Once his cock was pushed into her ass, the man began to slowly thrust forward. At the same time, Sam bucked his hips forward to push his cock back and forth into her pussy. Lucy gasped at the feeling of both of their hard rods pumping in and out of her holes.   
  
"Oh my....GOD!!! OHHHHHH, YEAH!! YEAH, THAT'S IT!! MMMMM, FUCK ME!!!"   
  
One after the other, Sam and Joe pumped their cocks into the busty glamour model. Lucy moved her hands, pushing up on the couch as Sam's face was finally free of her large boobs. He took a deep breath, watching her tits bounce as he bucked his hips and pushed his dick in and out of her pussy. All the while, Joe was pounding her ass with his hard rod. Lucy threw her head back, her hair waving all the other place as she screamed out.  
  
"YES, YES, YESSSS!!!!! OH MY GOD, FUCK ME!!! YES, FUCK ME!!!!"   
  
Grunting was heard among both men, but they didn't utter a word. Lucy continued to breath in heavy, closing her eyes while moaning out. They still pounded their dicks into her.   
  
"OHHHH, GOD!! OHHH, FUCK ME!! MMMMM, MAKE ME CUM!!!"   
  
Instantly, Sam took a deep breath and cried out.   
  
"Oh, shit! I'm gonna end up busting my nut if I don't get outta this pussy!"   
  
"Come on, man! I'll get her up!"   
  
Lucy paid no attention to the men speaking but heard their words. She felt Joe's cock exit her ass, freeing her back door. Sam didn't want to cum just yet. He planned to empty his balls near the end, that way he could truly make her face into a mess. Lucy turned to look at Joe from over her shoulder. He reached down to grab her arm and help her off his friend. Her heels stomped over the floor and then she turned to Joe, he had a new position in mind.   
  
"Bend over for me, baby!"   
  
"Not just yet, one thing first!"   
  
After replying to him, she grabbed his head within her hands and pressed a kiss over his lips. They moaned into each other's mouths before pulling their lips apart. Joe looked back into her eyes, ready to give her an order.   
  
"Baby?"   
  
"Yes, Duke?"  
  
"Assume the position."   
  
She obeyed his order, giving him a smile before she lowered herself down to her knees on the floor. Her hands planted over the surface floor next to the couch. Sam just stood there watching as Joe came behind her and slid his cock back into her pussy. Lucy wanted to reach her climax and Joe wasn't going to refuse her of that pleasure. She ran her hand over her face as her body began to rock back and forth. Her big tits bounced from under her. Joe reared his hand back and slapped the left cheek of her ass.   
  
"Fuck yeah!! That's my baby right there, yeah!"   
  
His hand came smacking down over her ass again. Lucy whimpered, moaning out to him as her body rocked. She was so close to her climax, it was all she could think about. Sam sat on the couch watching, the sound of Joe's hand striking over her ass could loudly be heard through the room. The busty model moaned.   
  
"Oh my god, I'm so close!! I'm almost- OH!"   
  
Spank! His hand struck down hard over her ass, startling her from speaking. Lucy swallowed her breath and closed her eyes. She gasped for breath before screaming out as she felt her body tense up.   
  
"OHHH...OHHHH, YEAHHHH!!! OHHHH, GOD!!!"   
  
The sound of her voice screaming echoed all throughout the large gym room. While Sam sat on the bed, he looked down at her and smirked. He was impressed with how hard she hit an orgasm to belt out in a high pitch voice like that. Joe took a few steps back, allowing his rod to slither out of her warm pussy. His dick was drenched in her juices. He stepped over until reaching out to grab her hair.   
  
"Come on baby, clean that cock!"   
  
Lucy moaned until she looked at his dick, dripping from her juices. She wrapped her lips around it and then began to quickly bob her head up and down. She obeyed his every command, clearly showing to Sam that she was a submissive lover. Joe removed his hand from her hair while she moaned into his rod. 'Mmmmmm', he felt the vibrations going through his body. Once Lucy had sucked all her juices from his dick, she came up with a loud pop noise.   
  
"Wow, do you always lick your juices up?"   
  
She looked back at Sam who spoke.   
  
"Only when I make her clean my dick."   
  
Joe answered for her. Lucy giggled from the floor. Sam spoke directly to her.   
  
"I like to taste some pussy, you mind if I lick you? You're a dirty bitch, I can clean that pussy out real nice."   
  
"Mmmmm, I would like that."   
  
After replying to Sam, she licked her lips and gazed up at Joe to answer him.   
  
"I want you to push your cock between my boobs next, while he's eating me."   
  
"That's fine, baby. Come on, let's get you up on the couch."   
  
Lucy raised herself back up and then she let Joe show her the position on the couch. It was almost the same position from Friday, just on the opposite end of the couch. She laid down, her head just under the arm rest of the couch. Joe sank one of his knees down in the couch to straddle her stomach while his other leg dangled off. At the same time, Sam walked around the opposite end of the couch and leaned over where her pussy remained in his line of sight. Her hands went to her giant boobs, pulling them apart to allow Joe to slither his cock between them. Once in the passage way, she smashed them together to trap his dick. Within a few seconds, she could feel Sam's tongue licking over her clit.   
  
"OH- Ohhhhhhh, yes!"  
  
She smiled while looking into Joe's eyes. Lucy made it a job to never break eye contact when a man was fucking her tits. She gasped her breath, feeling Sam's tongue slither into her pussy as Joe began to pump his cock between her tits. Joe grunted as he began to thrust his hard rod between her breasts, pounding them.   
  
"God, I just love your big hooker tits!"   
  
He reached his left hand down, grabbing the back of her head. Lucy had gritted her teeth but parted them to let out a soothing moan. The look in Joe's eye was one of intensity, she could easily see that he was having the time of his life between her boobs. Over and over his hard cock pumped between them. She gasped her breath before crying out loudly.   
  
"Oh, ohhhh, yeah!! Mmmmmm!!!"   
  
Sam's tongue was pushing into her back and forth, almost like a snake. He caused Lucy to wiggle her legs around. It was difficult for her to focus eye contact with Joe as the other man licked her sweet entrance over and over. As Joe was pumping between her breasts, he screamed out.   
  
"OHHHHH, YEAH! FUCK YES!! I'M GONNA CUM!!"   
  
Hearing his friend speak, Sam instantly came up from her pussy and put his hand on Joe's shoulder. Alerting his friend, he yelled out.   
  
"Hey, now wait just a fucking minute! Don't blow your load yet, I got an idea!"   
  
Taking in a deep breath and sighing, Joe came to a stop. Lucy let go of her breasts, but the two men chatted for a moment. Joe responded to his friend.   
  
"What's your idea?"   
  
"She's a dirty bitch. Let's make her into one."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
She giggled before replying.   
  
"You wanna cover me down in cum?"   
  
Stepping away from the couch, Sam walked over to look at her face. He nodded his head before replying.   
  
"Yeah, I want to drown you in it."  
  
"All over my face?"   
  
"Yep, right where it should be."   
  
"Mmmmm, that would be sexy."   
  
With a giggle, Lucy bit her lower lip after replying. Joe remembered the first time he fucked Lucy, how he missed the opportunity to blast her face in his seed. He was determined not to let that opportunity pass, especially not when in the presence of another man. The man began to rise up, moving off her stomach from the couch. He looked back at Sam and spoke 

"You want us to cum on her together or not? I'm pretty fucking close right now."   
  
"Nah, you can go first. I want to see what you can do."   
  
"Hold on just a minute, please!"   
  
From behind them on the couch, Lucy had sat up. She took the ponytail band from around her wrist and began to gather her hair up. Applying the pony tail, her hair was pinned up and hanging over her shoulder. She brought the little band for a reason and this was just the perfect time to use it, to give them both a clear view of her face to blow their hot steamy loads. Joe snapped his fingers and pointed down to the floor. The man began to stroke his cock as he watched Lucy obeying his command. With her hair neatly wrapped up in a pony tail, it whipped around from her back before she lowered herself down to her knees. Joe reached his right hand to grip the back of her head as Lucy looked into his eyes. She licked her lips.   
  
"Open your mouth, baby."   
  
Parting her lips, the busty model looked into his eyes while he pushed his rod into her mouth. Lucy figured since he had just fucked her tits, maybe he wanted her to slobber all over his rod before the final explosion. Lucy gagged as he pushed her lips all the way down to the base of his cock. She sucked, slobbering on it as he began to slowly buck his hips forward and back.  
  
"GWAK- GWAH- GWAK- KWAH- GWAH."   
  
He pushed her lips all the way down the base of his cock. As Lucy held his rod down her throat, she gagged and her eyes watered up. Joe grunted as he was finally ready. He pulled her hair, forcing his cock out of her mouth as saliva strings dangled down. While still gripping her hair, he began to stroke his cock with his left hand and aiming it to her face. Lucy closed her eyes, for she knew what was about to come. She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out.   
  
"Oh...OHHHHHH, FUCK...FUCK YEAH, TAKE THAT CUM BABY!!"   
  
Joe grunted as a hard wave of cum shot out of his rod and drenched over her left eyelid and into her hair. Another burst of cum went over her left cheek. He pulled her hair, forcing her head up a bit so he could shoot a thick string of cum down her right cheek. Another blast of cum went on the left side of her nose and streaking up to her forehead. Little drops went into her hair. His warm seed coated her face with another wad of cum drenching over her right cheek and dripping down her neck. As his load was beginning to lose steam, Joe continued stroking and layered another string over her left cheek. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed his dick over her tongue. The last spurts of his cum shot into her oral hole.   
  
"Ohhhhh, man. That was so fucking good."   
  
Lucy opened her eyes after hearing Joe's words. He pulled her hair forward so his cock could sink into her mouth. She got the hint and closed her lips, sucking on it as she milked the final drops of his cum over her tongue. After he was done, he pulled his rod from her mouth as a string of saliva dripped down. Lucy opened her eyes, as she felt him rub his dick over the right side of her face, up against her nose.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
A sigh of relief was heard from the man in front of her. Joe could not believe that Lucy remembered to thank him for his cum, just like Friday. As he was finished with her, Joe walked away. Her face was drenched in a mess of cum, and yet she still had one more cock ready to explode for her. Sam looked down at her with a big grin on his face.   
  
"Now you're really a dirty fucking bitch. Ready to get even filthier?"   
  
The other man stepped forward, swinging his black pole towards her face. Look swallowed the cum in her mouth and then nodded up at him.   
  
"Yeah, you wanna cum for me too?"   
  
"Not yet. Fuck me with those big ass titties one last time."   
  
A strand of cum dripped from her right cheek while Lucy moved her hands down to grip her massive breasts. She held them up for him while looking in his eyes. The cum all over her face was shiny with the light in the room. Joe moved to the couch, sitting down for a rest while Sam was finishing up. Lucy trapped the other man's big black cock between her breasts. She licked her lips and smiled at him as she began to pump her boobs up and down. Slowly, she fucked his cock with her giant breasts. Sam took a deep breath, standing there and enjoying every second as she titty fucked him. After a good minute, he finally called to her.   
  
"Alright, I'm ready!"   
  
Lucy let go of her breasts, freeing his long pole as he gripped it in his hand. She looked up at him while he began to stroke his hard cock. Unlike Joe, Sam didn't bother putting his hand in her hair. He didn't care about that at all. Lucy didn't close her eyes this time, all she did was open her mouth and stick her tongue out. Finally the man gritted his teeth and screamed out.   
  
"OHHHH, YEAH! YEAH, OHHHHH.....SHIT! YEAH, I'M CUMMING!!"   
  
The first wad of cum went flying over her right eye. Lucy blinked as it drenched up her eye brow. A thick wad of cum covered her right cheek, creating another layer of cum as it began to drip faster from her face. Sam kept his cock aimed at the right side of her face, since her left cheek was already drenched in enough cum. A thick drop hit her nose and then Lucy closed her mouth momentarily.   
  
As she parted her lips again, she stuck her tongue out as a heavy string of cum dropped out of his cock and over her right cheek. It dripped down her cheek and to her tits.   
  
Yet another large wad of spunk covered her right cheek. As his cum began to weaken, Sam simply squeezed his dick hard to empty the final drops over her nose. As both men had now become depleted in cum, it was all over. Sam took a few steps back and joined Joe on the couch. Lucy sat on her knees, moaning at the hot sticking feeling all over her face. She was drenched, she could feel it all over her face. While gasping her breath, she looked at the couch at both of them. The men were smiling ear to ear. Those infamous shit- eating grins that only a jock could do. Joe couldn't keep his eyes off Lucy. He spoke up.   
  
"Damn, you are fucking soaked down there."  
  
Lucy giggled, nodding at him while drops of cum dripped from her face.   
  
"Oh yes, I am a big mess down here."   
  
"Yeah, go get a shower baby. You need it, clean yourself up good."   
  
Sam looked over at his friend and smirked. Lucy watched as the man held up his hand and Joe clapped his, sharing a 'high- five' together. She got up from her knees, soaked and drenched in their cum. Her high heels clicked and clacked as she walked across the room to find the door leading to the showers. The two men sat there breathless, simply watching her walk off. For Joe, he still had two more weeks with Lucy or working out. To Sam, this was simply a one time only gig but one that he was proud of.   
  
******************  
  
1 WEEK LATER  
  
The ceiling fans turned repeatedly from above, blowing cool air into the gym room. Within the work week, Joe and Lucy shared the gym together doing one of two things during the day. When they weren't doing exercise routines, Joe was fucking her in every position that they enjoyed. Lucy still called him 'Duke' and he loved every moment of it. Sam never joined them again in the gym, but Lucy spoke with him a few times during the week. They chatted during lunch breaks from time to time, but Joe was her main trainer and always would be. She enjoyed the man for a friendship, one that came with benefits that brought a lot of pleasure to the both of them.   
  
Inside the gym today, Joe found himself alone. It was a hot afternoon, the typical weather in the city of angels. Lucy had yet to show up to the gym. The clock said 1:03, an unusual time for her to be late. She was always on time before twelve hit on the clock. Joe walked around the gym room, making sure all the ceiling fans were running to bring some cool air into the room. He hoped that nothing had come up, but he didn't want to bother her with a phone call. While he walked around the room humming a song, his cellphone began to ring. He ran across the room back to his little corner where he had left the phone in his white chair. Sure enough, it was her calling. Joe answered the phone.   
  
"Lucy! I was just wondering where you're at, is everything okay?"   
  
"Hey Joe...I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to tell you today. I'm getting ready to board a plane back to England. Something came up today and it's urgent."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry baby."   
  
"I have a friend who needs me right now."  
  
"I understand."   
  
"Thank you Duke, I mean Joe! Look, I'm sorry I had to leave without giving a notice but this has to be done. I probably won't be back in L.A. for a while. My friend needs some help right now, I can't let her down."   
  
"That's fine, Lucy baby. You've still got a week left on your contract though. Do you want me to reimburse you the payment?"   
  
"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I still have a week left huh? Hmmmm....Save it. Who knows, I might be back some day. I loved spending with you as my trainer, wouldn't mind doing it again if I have the opportunity."   
  
He smiled to himself hearing that reply.   
  
"That opportunity will always be on the table for you baby. You're right, you got a week waiting for you if you ever are to come back."   
  
"Thanks Joe, I'll remember that. Please take care, I'm going to miss you. I gotta go now, I'm about to board the plane."   
  
"Alright Lucy, you be safe baby."   
  
The phone clicked hanging up. Another chapter in his career as a personal trainer had come to a close. Joe smiled to himself before setting the phone down. Lucy was gone, but he had a feeling she would probably come back another time.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
